Vigilándote
by GlassBlood
Summary: Aizen no había ordenado que la observara. En cambio, Ulquiorra lo hizo. Gracias a su encuentro en el Dangai, había visto una faceta distinta de Inoue Orihime. Una que ni los propios Arrancar, amigos y Shinigamis, creerían.


**Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo. Yo sólo hago este fanfic para mi gusto personal y hacer pasar un buen rato a quienes les gusta el UlquiHime.**

 **Extensión: Viñeta (659 palabras)**

 _¡Hola! Les traigo este fanfic (de mi pareja favorita de Bleach) que está situado después del rapto y las doce horas que le dio Ulquiorra a Orihime para despedirse._

 _Quise empezar por algo pequeño ya que es mi primera vez escribiendo sobre Manga/Anime, así que espero hacerlo bien :D_

 _También pueden encontrar el fic en **Wattpad** y **Fanfic. Es** ;)_

 _Sin nada más que decir, ¡espero les guste!_

* * *

Hasta el más insignificante pestañeo o cruce de brazos, era motivo para elaborar un intenso análisis.

Inoue Orihime corría sin dirección por las calles de Karakura. Parecía un pájaro enjaulado. Quebradizo y sin derecho a nada.

Desde que regresó a Las Noches, el cuarto Espada había pasado las siguientes horas en la sala de vigilancia para seguir los movimientos de Inoue Orihime, y asegurarse de que no dijera nada sobre él o el mismo Aizen.

Tomaba una taza de té. No había nadie que interrumpiera su importante guardia. Ni siquiera el Shinigami de cabello plata que se parecía al Gato Risón —cuyo título de semejante cuento ilusorio, le importaba poco recordar— estaba ahí para hostigarlo o intentar caerle bien. Además de Grimmjow y Nnoitora, Gin Ichimaru formaba parte de su lista negra; era irritante y sólo lo toleraba por el hecho de ser aliado de su superior.

Orihime siguió andando, sumida en sus propios pensamientos.

Tras haber comunicado el resultado del secuestro a Aizen, el hombre mostró una sonrisa confiada y no ordenó nada más. Ulquiorra supo que aquél gesto de maldad disimulada significaba _victoria_. Haber incorporado a una humana de poderes extraordinarios a su plan, le permitiría hacerse de poder y derrotar a cuanto Shinigami se pusiera en su camino. Sí; la mujer había sido el pase de entrada más importante, hasta ahora.

Era tanta la certeza de su líder, que el tema de Orihime, lo tenía sin cuidado. No le angustiaba que la joven lo delatara, pues estaba convencido de que no era una oponente astuta ni fuerte. Todo su ejército —o al menos, los que sabían del rapto— lo tenía en cuenta. No obstante, el Espada estaba en desacuerdo.

Durante su encuentro con Inoue Orihime en el Dangai, había lesionado a los guardias con la intención de uno: ver hasta qué punto podía llegar a curarlos; y dos: cerciorarse de que poseía una mente débil. Desde la primera vez, la pelirroja no había sido más que el típico humano lleno de sentimentalismos y ansias por ayudar a los demás. _"Basura"_ , como diría él. Sin embargo, la reacción que obtuvo segundos más tarde, le sorprendió. No temblaba ni siquiera un poco, estaba resentida con él por haber lastimado a inocentes, era valiente. Sólo él había sido testigo de la fuerza, que ni sus patéticos amigos ni el propio Aizen esperarían de ella.

Claro que, luego de ordenar que viniera con él, todo enfado se convirtió en perplejidad.

Él había añadido frases para reforzar la prisión psicológica, llegando al punto de mencionar a sus compañeros. La mujer sólo se limitaba a escuchar. Ulquiorra había estado al pendiente de cualquier signo de intimidación, pero ella se negó a revelarlos. _¿Por qué no tenía miedo? ¿Por qué no intentaba huir?_ Todas esas preguntas hacían que su interés por Orihime creciera más y más.

La última imagen proyectada en la sala, fue la de su despedida con el Shinigami Sustituto. Le pareció ridículo que la mujer gastara palabras con un hombre incapaz de verla y escucharla. Él sólo dormía y se preocupaba por volverse más fuerte. Ella decía que si tuviera cinco vidas hubiera nacido en cinco ciudades diferentes, comería hasta llenar su estómago cinco veces, trabajaría en cinco empleos diferentes y también... se enamoraría de la misma persona cinco veces.

—Ridículo —murmuró, con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Qué escena tan conmovedora! No sabía que te gustaban las películas de romance.

El Espada cerró los ojos, irritado.

Gin Ichimaru estaba en la puerta, observando el, por poco, beso de Orihime e Ichigo.

—Es casi media noche en el Mundo Humano.

—¿Y?

—Bueno, creo que Yammy podría acompañarte. Últimamente se han hecho buenos amigos —dijo Ichimaru.

—Tonterías. No necesito su ayuda.

Gin quiso replicar, pero el Espada ya se había ido.

 _"Y también cinco veces... enamorarme de la misma persona."_ Ulquiorra pudo haber calificado tal declaración como hormonada e infantil. No obstante, mientras caminaba por los pasillos de Las Noches, su pecho... dolía.


End file.
